


Stupid Game

by Swordsandthings



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, That's it, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Stanley Uris, Uhhh this is basically game character Richie! Comes to life and falls in love with Eddie, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Eddie was never a big fan of games. But after seeing Richie, and getting to know him things changed.And things changed even more when Richie-a fictional character- showed up in Eddie's school.





	1. Insert Username Here:

"Hurry up Eddie!" Bill whined a couple of steps ahead of Eddie, said boy was still trying to close his backpack after his friend pulled him away from his own locker.

"Fuck you Bill. You barely gave me time to eat." Eddie had finally closed his backpack and he was using it properly now, on his back. "Why are we going to the library?" He asked as he saw his friend walk to the big wooden doors with tiny windows on top.

It was lunch time and they had one hour to eat. Because of bill hurrying the entire process they had spent ten minutes eating and five changing book on their lockers. Which left them with forty-five minutes to do whatever they wanted.

Eddie still didn't comprehend why they had done everything so quickly but now he started to understand the reason, or he thought so.

Bill opened the main door to the school library and gave little time for his shorter friend to enter the room.

"It better be a great book." Eddie mumbled, thinking about all the times his friend had pushed him into the library just to show him a comic or a book.

To Eddie's surprise Bill went to the school computers, old white things from the past century, that no one used because, well you had your cellphone.

"It's not a book. It's a game I've be-been playing recently." Bill pressed the turn on botton and the screen lit.

"What is it about."

"it's l-lame." Bills cheeks grew slightly red.

"Then why did you insist for me to come with you?"

"Because I didn't want to be here p-p-playing by myself. It would l-look sad." The computer was starting to make a loud noise that made the librarian give them a dark look.

"No one even comes to the library anymore." Eddie sat on a chair besides Bill. His friend started typing up something on Google. He opened the first link and a picture with three boys filled up the screen.

Not three actual boys, but drawn-for-a-game boys. Eddie snorted.

"Is this the game you have been playing?"

"Hey! It has a trans c-character that is also Jewish, and this hot dude that ISN'T WHITE. And I don't know what d-dating games you've p-played but they usually only have basic white boys."

Eddie had started paying attention at what his friend was saying when he had mentioned trans character. He didn't play this kind of games but he knew they were usually targeted for girls that probably don't know what diversity is. But even in movies it's rare for Eddie to see himself represented. So to have a game with a trans character was definitely interesting for him.

"So this is Stan." Bill pointed to a skinny boy in the screen that was wearing khaki pants and a holding a book. "And this is Mike." Bill now pointed to a boy with dark skin and kind eyes that was holding a pair of gardening gloves. "These are my f-f-favorites and I have two accounts to date them."

"And who is the other boy?"

"He is Richie, the l-local bad boy." Eddie looked at the character. "But if you g-get to know him he is ac-actually really funny and kind." 

Richie had dark curly hair and a mischievous grin, that gave away the prank he had done minutes ago (or atleaat  that's what Eddie imagined). He had his hands in his pockets, therefore if he was holding something like the other characters it wasn't visible.

"I like that one." Eddie said.

"Oh! Do you want to c-create a profile for yourself!" Bills eyes were shinning and Eddie just couldn't say no to him.

After five minutes they had created Eddie's profile. They had tried to make it as similar as Eddie as it was possible, or at least bill said they should do so. But to choose the username he suggested the most stupid ones.

"What about lover." He said with a smile.

"No!" Eddie exasperated. "What even are your usernames?"

"For Mike it's Bill 2.0 and for Stan is Willy Wonka."

"God. Just type in Eddie." Bill didn't move his hands looking at Eddie with a straight face, that probably meant, _you're crazy if you are going to waste an opportunity to have a cool and funny name_.

Eddie ended up moving and typing in himself.

They had a fast conversation about how the game worked and player points-what Eddie needed to move around in the scenarios. He only got 10 per day and with each change of room he lost 1. But because he had started the game he had 200 pp.

Bill helped him to play the first episode on the most "economic" way, because turns out he had already played it a thon of times and knew how to save the most pp.

Eddie got every interaction with Richie correct, even though he acted in a really annoying way.

"My turn to p-play now." Bill sang as Eddie finished the first episode.

"But I still have 98 pp. Let me play another episode!"

"Play it at h-home!"

Eddie decided not to protest, after all bill had helped him, and if it weren't for him Eddie wouldn't even be playing at all.

//

During classes Eddie barely thought about the game as he tried to understand his two classes of the afternoon, geometry and spanish. He spent one hour after classes at the library studying with Ben and Bev while bill had art club.

They were sitting on a table by the window, books opened on top of the table. Beverly was mostly on her cellphone and Ben was doing geometry homework with his slightly shorter friend.

Eddie shortly looked at the computers before focusing on whatever Ben was saying.

//

It was a bit cold on the way home but they had each other and jokes to tell. And their laughs kept them warm.

The closest house to school was Eddie's. It took them less than ten minutes to walk to it.

He said goodbye to his friends as they walked their own ways.

Eddie opened the door to his house and it screeched which was unusual and maybe a little scary. Inside the lights were off and there was no sound to be heard.

"Mom?" There was no answer.

In one second Eddie felt scared because she could have been murdered like five minutes ago, and on the next he felt safer. There was no way someone would be able to kill her.

Thee killer would end up thinking she is kind and spare her. Because they don't know what it is like to live with her. She would offer them cookies and smiles and when they turned around she would stab them.

But...maybe she wasn't that bad. She was still Eddie's mom after all. She only cared about him, in a bit of a twisted and obsessive way.

Eddie started his time at home by cleaning the living room carpet-that had probably been washed the day before.

Then he went to do the laundry and take a shower.

When he was on his bedroom drying himself he heard the front door being opened and the house keys being dropped in the green plate they have besides the door.

"I'm home EddieBear!"

Eddie started dressing himself, already knowing his mother would be on the stairs on her way for his bedroom to check on him.

Before his mother could touch the door handle, eddie yanked it open.

Sonia didn't look surprised, she just dragged her eyes through the room like he knew she would do. It was annoying.

She had become worse when Eddie had told her he wanted to start transitioning, she had cried and tried to change his mind. And even when he said that he at least wanted to cut his hair short and paint his bedroom walls a different color than the pink it had, she kept crying asking what had happened to her little girl. That "her" friends, and the internet had corrupted "her".

That day Eddie went to sleep at Bills, in need of an escape from his mom.

Sonia later said that she had "accepted" the change. She started using the right pronouns and letting Eddie dress boy clothes. But in retaliation she made Eddie be busy during most of the time of his day, she also expected him to have straight A's or else-Eddie didn't even wanted to think about it.

So it wasn't new the entering the house and checking all that Eddie had been doing.

Two hours later of Eddie cleaning the house and helping his mother cook dinner and he was finally on his bedroom. Door open.

In front of him were his school books. He was trying to finish his homework but the group chat he had with his friends was pretty active and he was trying to keep up with all of it. Thought they were mostly sending memes.

Eddie gave up and dropped his cellphone on the end of his desk completely focusing on his school work. After one hour he had done everything for all the classes he had had that day. 

His mother was busy with watching a show in the living room. Eddie could see her projected shadow from the living room when he went to the hallway.

It was safe for him to chill for a while.

He had 108 unread texts from the group chat and two text from bill. Eddie opened bills first.

 **Billy:**  soooo have u played more of the game

 **Billy:**  asking for a frand

Eddie smirked and typed a fast _I'll play it now_.

He took his laptop from his desk drawer turning it on and listening to his mother again. No sound.

Eddie got to play for one hour before he decided it was better to clean his historic and put the laptop back in place.

He got to go on a date with Richie, that was also smart and knew how to play the guitar and the trombone. On their date they had watched an action movie. At the end of the it Eddie had gotten a picture of Richie choosing which movie they would watch.

It was something with pretty lighting, and it was also a bit cute with the little pout Richie was making while he tried to choose between two movies.

Eddie got the book his mother was making him read this week and went for his bed. He read for a while but when she came to say goodnight and tell him to sleep. He went to play a little more on his cellphone. He still had 31pp and he was so close to his third date with Richie! He couldn't believe how addictive the game was.


	2. Do you wish to save your progress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next one is definitely going to be more interesting...

"I'm almost on episode 5!" Eddie told Bill, excitedly, holding his books to his chest as histórias friend took his own out of his locker.

"You're m-making progress fast." Bill said with a kind smile.

"Yeah! Just four more episodes and I'll be all catched up to the current one!"

"Catched up on what?" Bev asked joining her friends. She had her p.e. uniform already dressed even thought they still had fifteen minutes to that class.

"On a game I have been playing."

"What is it about?" And before any of the boys could answer she got back on her speech. "Oh! Is it the game Bill has been playing?" She asked joking. "The one were you to try to date one of those boys?"

"Yeah..." Eddie felt his cheeks grow a little hotter. It was just game, why was he ashamed? Yeah his character definitely had more dating material than he had. But it was fun.

"You two are such dorks." She said lovingly. "Now hurry up I don't want to get late to p.e." the last part was directed to Eddie that was going to have class with her. Ben was also in that class.

During P. E. for about five minutes ben and Beverly kept joking about the game until Eddie hit them with a basket ball. He hadn't done it with too much force but he and Bev still got to go get ice and rest for a while.

"You know we are just joking right?" She said, ice pack in one hand. They were sitting in a bench of weak wood, the only kind their achosc could afford.

"I know... But...fuck it's a good game, I can't let you shame it like that." He said smiling.

"Damm I need to play that game, see if the fuss is real."

"Yeah you really do."

//

During lunch time Eddie and bill did what they had been doing for a couple of days.

They ate as fast as they could and practically ran for the library computers. Ben and Bev came after them, more slowly like human beings that weren't addicted, even though they had some addictions of their own.

Bev was on her cellphone checking Instagram and dropping comments on some posts.

Ben was reading some articles about Pluto, eyes glued to his phone.

In the library while turning the computer on Eddie asked his friend with a whisper:

"Do you want to play?"

"Nah. I'll just watch you two." The girl dropped one of her arms on Eddie's back looking at the screen.

"It's only me playing. Bill doesn't have any new episodes to play. And he's to poor to buy any special ones."

"S-shut up! I h-have p-played almost all of t-them!" The librarian looked at the teens after bill and his loud voice had stopped talking. She whispered them _a stay quiet_ , which made Bill blush a little.

And of course his friends didn't let that get away, making jokes until the librarian threatened to kick them all out.

During the afternoon Bill and Eddie had a class together, they spent it talking about the game and sharing answers. It had been one of the most fun classes Eddie had had in a while.

//

Sonia had made Eddie go clean the yard while the sun was still out. Thought that lasted three hours Eddie got to be lazy for a while when his mother wasn't looking. And she gave him some pretty good lemonade, made with the lemons they had been growing themselves.

After that Eddie took his usual shower and ate dinner.

He watched a bit of the boring shows his mother liked to watch, mainly because he didn't want her to go after him saying he barely spent time with her.

At ten he was finally free to go to his bedroom.

He only had one hour till sleep time but that would be enough to change his characters clothes. He had wanted to do that in school but Beverly was too much interested in the actual story.

Eddie dressed "himself" with a baby blue sweater that had a cute daisy embroidery on the front and a pair of dark blue pants. He got white shoes and some daisy hair clips.In his opinion he looked pretty cute.

It had taken a while for Eddie to start wearing more "feminine" clothes. He is 100% sure he is a boy, but he had always thought that people were going to think he isn't manly enough by wearing pink shirts and pants with flowers.

Bev and Ben and Bill-his three baby's like Bev entitled themselves-had always been there to reassure him. He remembered vividly one time where bill and him had seen a guy wearing a pink sweater and Bill had pointed to him grinning because hell yeah dudes can wear pink and whatever they want.

Eddie loved his friends.

Footsteps started echoing through the hallway to Eddie's bedroom. His mother could be coming to check on him.

Seconds before Eddie closed the page of the game a blur of words showed up on the screen. Something asking if he wanted a backup. Eddie clicked yes and got everything in place.

When Sonia opened the door she questioned what her child was doing.

"Oh, hey mom. Just cleaning some dust." Eddie said holding the orange towel they always used to dust.

She smiled proudly and walked away leaving the door open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are long chapters? What is proper writing? What is not feeling anxiety? What is revising your own work and correctimg all of the mistakes??


	3. E҉r҉r҉o҉r҉

**Error 404**

page not found

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eddie felt like screaming, throwing his laptop at the wall and maybe slap his mom a little. Fuck that he wanted to slap her and hard. 

She was always controlling him, blocking websites that  _were bad for him._

And damm it today Eddie deserved to have some time for himself. He was tired of reading books and studying and cleaning.

He wanted to pretend to have a different life for a while, to laugh of some stupid dialogue and to fangirl with his friend over texts.

But Eddie didn't actually go to talk with his mother. He sat on his bed doodling random stuff on a spiral notebook. A couple of times he had looked at his window thinking about running away. 

He got up and went to the living room. The blue glow of the TV shinned on Sonia's face, her eyes glued to it.

"Hey...mom, do you think I can go to Ben's house for a while? I'll be fast." He added the last part quickly, knowing anyway that she wouldn't believe him. Ben lived a bit far away, but not far away enough from Derry and it's weird shit.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to go out?"

"It's five." He said bluntly.

"Yeah. And there is too much danger outside-" Eddie didn't hear what she said next. He had closed the front door with a strong push. He was seventeen he was graduating this year. She wasn't even being reasonable. Ten year olds had more freedom than him.

It was a twenty minute walk to Ben's house if you walked with a slow pace. But Eddie was walking rather quickly, he could feel his breath shortening and his ribcage tightneing. But he also felt the weight of his inhaler on the pocket of his shorts. He was fine.

Ben was the one that opened the door for Eddie. His hands were a bit sticky with cookie dough. Bev was with him in the kitchen adding dark chocolate to the dough.

"Hey Eds." She said excitedly as she saw him come in. "What's up."

"Nothing." He shrugged and sat on a stool observing his friends as they kept cooking.

He usually went to Bill's house. But he knew today Georgie was going to be playing the piano, practicing for a fancy recital. The prosthetic arm he had had been really expensive. And usually when he practiced he liked to call Bill once in a while, and if Eddie were there he knew Bill would ignore his brother a little. Which would lead for Georgie to get sad and stop playing. His performance would be bad and in the end his parents would blame Bill.

Ben and Bev didn't have the same dynamic Bill had on him. But it was still a bit comforting, to be around his friends.

He stayed for dinner at Ben's and when he got home his mother was livid.

///

"I can't believe her. Like she is always controlling me."

"If-f you want you c-can s-s-sleep" Bill gulped trying to regain his patience. "at my place."

"Thanks Bill."

They were already sitting in the library, their hushed whispers stopped when they both looked at the screen.

Bill had opened the game website. But instead of the home page they were met with a message. 

_Website blocked by the ministry of education_

It was just that. Those seven words on a white and empty page.

"Wait l-let me try on my p-phone." Bill looked for the app of his home screen but it was gone. He looked for it to download it again but there was no trace.

Meanwhile Eddie had started googling, trying to find any news about the company, to see if they had went bankrupt.

"It's nowhere." Bill said quietly.

///

It was Friday and the weather was slowly getting colder. But Eddie had his shorts anyway, the joke amongst his friends.

"Trying to get a boyfriend I see Eddie." Bev said jokingly pointing at his shorts. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I have worn this since seventh grade, and I don't think I was really looking for a boyfriend back then."

"I heard there are new students coming." Ben said excitedly as he joined his friends. He had been helping around the school organization and thanks to that he always knew things first.

"New p-people c-come all the time." Bill shrugged turning to look at the main door, expecting for the new students to come in. 

The hallway had a mix of students walking to class or searching for stuff on their lockers. You could get a bit lost, stop recognizing people for a while.

But the faces Bill and his friends saw enter the school were faces none of them had forgotten.

There was Stan, curls bouncing against his forehead. Richie with a wide smile and Mike with some books under his right arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit rushed but I don't know how to write so


	4. Select your answer:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: transphobia

"I think I need to go to the bathroom" Eddie said but the last words were too low for his friends to listen.

The bathroom wasn't far away from where he had been standing and luckily there was no one blocking the door like sometimes it happened.

"This ain't your bathroom." Bowers mumbled while washing his hands. That was an action that surprised Eddie. An asshole like him would probably forget basic human activities.

Eddie ignored the other teen and went to the small dirty cubicle that was supposed to be a nice place for someone to do number 1 or 2.

He didn't need to pee or poop, he just needed some time to wake up. That was all. And he needed that time without a stupid piece of shit like Henry.

"At least show me your dick if you are such a man."

Someone opened the door, and closed it.

Bowers was definitely still in the bathroom.

And Eddie had two options, get out on that moment and face someone else or get out later and face Henry alone.

Eddie opened the door and walked to the sink.

Bowers walked away and Eddie finally felt like he could breath even thought he still felt a bit underwater.

"That guy looks like an ass." An unfamiliar voice said. Eddie lazily looked at the mirror in front of himself and saw trough it no other than Stanley Uris. And besides him was Richie.

"He kind of is." He said simply before getting some paper to dry his hands.

He walked away and went to his classroom. Eddie's friends had probably walked away to their own classrooms too.

Geometry was boring Eddie out. Even thought he had only been having that class for five minutes.

He got his phone out his pocket. 

 **billy:** did you see what I saw??

 **eddie:** depends on what u saw

 **eddie:** did you see Richie, Stan and Mike? From the GAME!

 **billy:** fuck yeah

  **billy:** im over now

 **Billy:** ill nevr be able to charm them

 **Billy:** like I wished for them to be real but

 **Billy:** ~~~~not like this???

"MR KASPBRAK!" Eddie jumped a little at the unexpected noise direct at him. "Mind if I ask you why you are on your phone."

"I'm sorry." For a couple of minutes Eddie did some exercises. But his mind kept thinking of the boys and bill. God he knew bill would kill him during lunch for not answering his texts.

 **Eddie:** how can we be sure it's them. We haven't even asked their names

"Mr kaspbrak you just yourself a trip to the principal's office."

"I'm so sorry. Please mr-"

"No apologies just go."

The hallway was empty and Eddie felt a bit scared of what his mother would tell him when she found out. Maybe he could try to do some extra work for school and they wouldn't tell her. At least that's what Beverly and Bill did sometimes.

When Eddie was finally inside the office he was the first one to talk.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Smith. I can clean around some stuff." Eddie spoke in a rushed way, blushing a little at the amused face the principal made.

"You don't need to do anything sweetheart. I just want you to go back to your class and apologize to your teacher. And pay more attention from now on." She waited for Eddie to nod or leave but he stayed put on his seat.

"Don't make me go back to that class. It's boring." The woman gave Eddie a sharp look. And he looked back at her. He already knew she was soft.

"Well I'll tell your teacher I got something for you to do. Outside, you probably noticed, are a couple of new students. They hadn't had a formal presentation to the school. Go give them one."

He nodded and opened the door to get out.

"Oh and one more thing. If I see you on your cellphone during this time. I'll expell you."

The three boys were outside looking at Eddie with what was similar to a puppy face.

"Hi guys... My name is Eddie."

"Hey Eds. Im Richie."

"I'm Mike."

"Hi I'm Stan."

When showing them the school Eddie passed by Bill's class. Thankfully he didn't see them.

//

"Billbillbillbill!" Eddie dropped his food tray besides Bill's.

"Eddie?" Bev asked with a smile.

"It's them!I think it's them. They have the same freaking name!"

"W-what! How d-do you know t-that?"

"I had to go the principal's office and she made me show them the school."

"That sounds a lot like what would happen in a game. If I were you I would be afraid. I bet you're going to fall and they're all going to catch you and your books."

Both Bill and Eddie rolled their eyes at what their friend had said.

"Hey do you guys mind if we sit here?" Every one from the table looked to see Mike with Stan and Richie behind him, all holding a tray with food.

"S-sure." Bill said, eyes shinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm dragging the story so much sorry y'all!  
> Also thank you to everyone that has left a comment, they always make my life 7472626172762 times better♥


End file.
